CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS!
by tildita
Summary: RON ES SECUESTRADO...POR FLEUR!¿QUÉ PLANES TIENE ESTA INQUIETANTE RUBIA? "ELLA SOLO QUIERE MI CUERPO"PIENSA EL PELIRROJO...
1. Chapter 1MIEDO

ESTA HISTORIA TUVE QUE VOLVER A SUBIRLA.... NO SE QUE PASÓ, PERO ESTABA UN POCO "MEZCLADA".

Capitulo I

MIEDO.

.

Por un breve momento no supo donde estaba. Ni que día era. Muchísimo menos, la hora, aunque debía ser tarde por la claridad que filtraban las ventanas…Las ventanas. Definitivamente, no estaba en el colegio. Ni en su casa...

No conocía esas ventanas. Ni la cama donde acababa de despertar. Ni la habitación.  
Fiel a su temperamento, Ron no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaba? decidió enfrentar la situación, así que se vistió, salió del cuarto, para saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Cuando quiso salir, descubrió que estaba encerrado…  
Se sentó en la cama y trato de aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Después de un rato llego a la conclusión de que era una broma de sus hermanos. Si, Seguramente, era culpa de Fred y George, que buscaban hacerlo blanco de sus estúpidas bromas una vez más…  
Pero esta vez no les iba a dar el gusto. Iba a mantener la calma, esperar a que ellos se cansaran, decidieran liberarlo, y de esa forma; si no se alteraba, no iban a poder reírse de él. Pero una cosa era decirlo, otra hacerlo. Después de unos minutos; estaba furioso. ¡Tenia hambre! Y nadie; y muchísimo menos esos hermanos suyos, iban a impedir que él, disfrute de su desayuno. Entiéndase que para Ron, la palabra desayuno era muy amplia; ya que éste podía incluir cualquier cosa sustanciosa que encontrara en la heladera, desde chuletas de cerdo hasta pastel de Yorkshire. Para él la comida, era solo eso, comida. Y no importaba en que momento del día la tomaba, sino, que quedara satisfecho. Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza y estaba por empezar a gritar para que alguien viniera a abrirle, escucho que alguien se acercaba, le pareció oír un susurro.  
Se preparó para enfrentar a Fred, o a George, o a los dos, en el mejor de los casos pero cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, no pudo creer lo que veía…

Parada en la entrada, más bella que nunca, más luminosa, más etérea, mas enigmática, más extraordinaria…Los adjetivos se agolpaban en su cabeza, su corazón latía aceleradamente y su cara solo pudo esbozar su sonrisa mas estúpida.¡Parada allí, mirándolo con alegría, estaba la mujer de sus sueños…Fleur.  
-¡Ho-Ho-hola! -Pudo articular finalmente.  
-Hola, ¿cómo dogmiste? ¡No veía la hoga de podeg tgaegte tu desayuno! ¿Pudigste descansag? ¿Estabas cómodo? ¿Tuviste fguio, calog? Espego que tengas hambge, yo misma pgepague tu desayuno…-La mujer de sus sueños le hablaba rápido, cómo de costumbre, le mostró una bandeja que traía, con unas tostadas completamente quemadas, y una tacita de té.  
Ron no podía reaccionar. ¡Estaba enamorado de ella, desde que la vio, el año anterior, en el torneo que se realizó en el colegio, pero ella jamás le había dirigido ni una mirada. Y ahora acá estaba, frente a el, trayéndole el desayuno, más bella que nunca. Su sola presencia amenazaba cortarle la respiración, pero aún así, se podía dar cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. ¿Cómo había llegado él acá? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? ¿Y por qué ella se mostraba tan atenta con él? Cuando pudo recomponer sus ideas se lo planteó a la joven.  
-Ejemm, Fleur, estoy…sorprendido…ME ENCANTA VERTE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES ACÁ CONMIGO…ESTAS HERMOSA… -Ron no podía expresarse ordenadamente, y sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a gritar.  
Ella lo interrumpió suavemente, ruborizándose, cabizbaja.- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a explicagte: cuando el año pasado me pegseguias cgueyendo que yo no te veía, cuando dejabas flogues en la puegta de mi habitación y te ibas coguiendo, cuando migabas embobado cada vez que yo apaguecia; no podía dejag de notaglo, me entegnecian mucho todas tus atenciones, y aunque yo fingía ignogagte, volví a mi colegio con tu guecuegdo.  
A medida que iban pasando los días, no podía sacagte de mis pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta… ¡Me había enamogado de ti!

En ese momento, Ron casi se cae al piso. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Evidentemente a ella, tan orgullosa, le costaba mucho expresarse...Esto era más de lo que el hubiera imaginado. Otra vez pensó que era todo una broma de sus hermanos, pero lo desechó al instante, era demasiado complicado. Se pellizcó ¡.Uy! Le dolió, así que estaba despierto. Otra vez la miro y le dijo -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue? Yo estaba en el colegio…  
Fleur cada vez parecía más incómoda. Con un movimiento torpe, poco propio de ella, le alcanzó la bandeja.-Pog favog, toma tu desayuno, me costo mucho tgabajo hacegtelo.Y salio rápidamente de la habitación, dejándolo solo.  
Al quedarse solo, recordó lo hambriento que estaba. Miro la bandeja pudo ver, con desesperación, que solo había un par de tostadas, quemadas; y una tacita de té .Probablemente ese fuera el desayuno ideal para ella, pero sin dudas, no lo era para él.

¡QUE PORQUERÍA! ¡LO QUE TIENE DE LINDA, LO TIENE DE FLOJA! No, no podía tener estos pensamientos….En un instante engulló todo. Seguía hambriento. Más que antes.  
Intentó salir de la habitación, pero no pudo. ¡Estaba encerrado!  
Todo lo que sentía en ese momento se desvaneció. No le importaba nada de lo que ella le había dicho, no podía tenerlo en esa habitación, preso. No terminó de pensarlo, cuando reaccionó. Ella lo tenia preso, cautivo, prisionero…Comenzó a asustarse. ¿Qué clase de loca lo sacaba del colegio en la noche y lo transportaba Dios sabe a donde, para tenerlo encerrado?  
No podía ser real…Fleur lo había SECUESTRADO .Comenzó a buscar ansiosamente por donde podía salir. ¡Si por lo menos tuviera su varita! Pero estaba aislado, sin poder hacer magia, a merced de una loca. Parecía extraño. Hasta hace un día, ella era la chica de sus sueños, ahora, solo lo inspiraba temor…  
¡Ah!!No, ella era una belleza única, pero él no iba a tolerar esta situación  
Se tumbó en la cama, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, finalmente se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, ella estaba a su lado. El saltó de la cama y se paró contra la pared más alejada. Ella intento hablar, pero él la cortó en seco con un grito.  
-¡Ahora vas a responder mis preguntas, linda!-Por un instante, cuándo la miro, sintió la fuerza que había en ella. Era una veela, eso la hacia irresistible; pero en ese momento, la furia y el miedo que él sentía, eran más fuertes que la atracción que ella le inspiraba.-¡Ya mismo vas a decirme como llegué hasta acá!, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Porqué mis amigos permitieron que me secuestres, como nadie parece haber notado mi ausencia?,¿ Porqué estoy encerrado, porqué crees que tienes derecho a matarme de hambre? , y…y…y ¡¿Dónde hay UN BAÑO?!!!-Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba uno con urgencia.  
Fleur lo miró. Parecía divertida, eso no hizo más que enfurecerlo en aumento. Pero ella ignoró su enojo y con un elegante movimiento materializó una puerta.  
-Aquí tienes, caguiño, tus pedidos son ogdenes paga mi.-Esta vez fue él quien la ignoró, y desapareció tras aquella puerta.  
Esta loca .Loca. LOCAAAAA: no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho… ¿Caguiño? ¿Dijo caguiño? ¿De dónde le salió tanto amor? Él año pasado ni me miraba, y ahora soy ¿caguiño? Busco por donde huir, pero allí tampoco encontró la solución a su problema.  
Se armó de valor, salió, enfrentándola nuevamente. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responderme? Ella lo miró, seductora; y él sintió que se enamoraba nuevamente…NO ¡No puedo caer ante ella!-pensó- Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento, abandono su pose de "te tengo embobado "y comenzó…  
-Bueno, mi adogable peligojo; ya te conté que el año pasado aunque simulaba no vegte, seguía todo lo que hacías…El día que me GUITASTE fguente a todo el mundo si YO queguia acompañagte al baile, te odié, ¿Cómo podía seg que un chiquillo impegtinente me avedgonzaga de esa fogma? Dugante días no pude haceg otga cosa que aboguecegte y temegte….En ese momento me paguecia la conducta pgopia de un Hogwagts; son todos tan tontos…-Giró sus ojos divertida, con el aire de un ser superior, pero al notar como la cara de Ron se transformaba, decidió seguir.-pero volví a Beauxbattons y descubguí que estabas metido en mí. Que todo lo que habías hecho me paguecia adogable; comencé a pensag que debía guecompensagte… pegmitiendote disfgutag de mi compañía…  
La cara de Ron, había pasado por todos los estados posibles, bochorno, enamoramiento, bronca y ahora incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Permitirle disfrutar de su presencia?  
Pegándose nuevamente contra la pared, analizó su situación con claridad y dejó de sentir miedo…Esta mujer le inspiraba terror…

.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Y AHORA, QUÉ?

CAPITULO EDITADO!

CAPITULO 2

_Y AHORA QUÉ?_

_.  
_Tenía miedo. Tenía HAMBRE. (Lo cual le impedía pensar con claridad.)Trataba de procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho, y no terminaba de creerlo.  
La había escuchado por horas. Estaba en manos de una loca, que había planeado su secuestro meticulosamente. Había pensado todos los detalles. Ella le había contado que primero, con un hechizo, había creado un doble de él, que en este momento estaba en Hogwarts ocupando su lugar; de modo que nadie iba a extrañarlo. Recurrió a un hechizo, porque no consiguió un voluntario que aceptase tomar la poción multijugos y ocupar su lugar DE POR VIDA…Después, había conseguido esta casa, de la cual él todavía desconocía su ubicación, pero tampoco era algo que lo apremiara. Tenía cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse.  
Ella tuvo que pedir ayuda para poder entrar en el colegio mientras todos dormían, sacarlo a él inmovilizado, y trasladarlo…según ella …  
"Que difícil es penetgag esa fogtaleza! Paguecia que nunca iba a conseguiglo!!; Pego pgovidencialmente, conocí unos simpáticos elfos que tgabajan en las cocinas ,y ellos me ayudagon…  
Ron no pudo evitar pensar que pena que no la hubiera acompañado alguno de esos simpáticos elfos…Así por lo menos EL, no estaría desfalleciendo de hambre!  
-¡Fleur!-grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.- ¡Fleur! ¡Fleeeuuuur!  
Al instante, la blonda cabellera hizo su aparición…  
-¿Si caguiño?-Lo miraba risueña, embelesada; pero el veía un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos. A pesar del temor que eso le inspiraba, pudo articular.  
-Tengo hambre, Fleur. Hambre. ¡¡HAMBRE!!Y necesito comer algo mas sustancioso que las horribles tostadas que me trajiste hace un rato…Necesito pastel de calabaza, pollo, papas al horno, carne… ¡COMIDA DE VERDAD! Y también algo que beber. y postre, ¡SI ,POSTRE! La falta de azúcar me pone de muy mal humor, y, tu no querrás verme enojado; ¿o siii? Estiró deliberadamente la última i, convirtiendo la palabra en un chillido. Ya que ella se había tomado tantas molestias en secuestrarlo, por lo menos que lo alimentara como es debido. Estaba indignado. El poder que ella ejercía sobre él antes, se había evaporado; por lo menos, de momento. Y el tenia que hacer valer sus derechos…O por lo menos lo iba a intentar.

Fleur lo miraba horrorizada…No podía creer lo que él le reclamaba, ni que le gritara tan groseramente. A ELLA. Que estaba hecha para que los hombres la adoraran, y cumplieran todos sus deseos sin chistar…Y él, se atrevía a…  
-Gon Weasley! exploto ella, No puedo cgeeg que estés guitándome y gueclamándome de esta fogma! Yo no soy un maldito elfo doméstico, y aunque voy a intentag complacegte, compguendegas que yo nunca, NUNCA; estuve ni guemotamente cegca de una cocina, ¡ni tengo idea de cómo se elabogan las comidas que pides!!--Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, ya que todo esto lo había dicho de un tirón. Y…Y…¡¡Y no te atguevas a volveg a guitagme!!  
Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. Estaba roja de furia, y Ron por un momento creyó que iba a echarle algún conjuro. Aunque trato de mantenerse calmo frente a ella, sabía que no era conveniente hacerla enojar…Él temblaba. Esto era peor que enfrentar la ira de su madre y Hermione juntas…  
Hermione. No pudo evitar sonreír, evocando a su castaña amiga. ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella en su lugar? Herm era muy metódica, pensante. Analizaba todo. Imaginarla analizando esta situación, por lo menos lo hizo sentir mejor.  
Las horas transcurrían lentamente, y no había noticias de la rubia. Y él no se atrevía a empezar a gritar nuevamente, por temor a su ira.  
El golpe en la puerta lo asustó .Una vez mas…Se acerco despacito.  
-¿Si?...dijo tratando de sonar seguro.  
-¡AHI TIENES TU TONTA COMIDA! ABGUE LA PUEGTA Y SIGVETE TÚ MISMO.  
A Ron no le importo sentir su furia en sus palabras. Saltó y abrió la puerta en un solo movimiento.  
-¡¡AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!!  
Fue el grito más aterrorizante que hubiera salido alguna vez de su boca…  
-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¡AR…ARAÑAS NOOOO!!

En efecto, llegó a ver tres bandejas bastante llenas de comida, con aspecto "comestible" un par de botellitas con jugo, algunos dulces….Y LAS TRES ARAÑAS MAS GRANDES QUE HUBIERA VISTO EN SU VIDA. Después de esa horrible criatura amiga de Hagrid, por supuesto. Cerró la puerta sin dejar de temblar. Se alejo lo más que pudo de ella. Se apoyo en la pared y lentamente fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso… ¡Arañas no! ¡Arañas noooo! ¡Ar…Arañas NOOOO!!  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sentado en el piso y temblando, abrazando sus rodillas. Pero le parecía una eternidad.  
Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar… ¡O de morir! Nada era peor que ser cautivo de una semi veela loca, que creía que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era torturarlo de esa manera. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que idear un plan. Pero lo más importante, tenía que hacerle creer a ella, que estaba nuevamente a sus pies. Tenía que seguirle la corriente…  
Estaba concentrado en ese pensamiento, cuando vio que se abría la puerta, y ella entró, cabizbaja. Detrás de ella, flotando en el aire, venian las bandejas de comida. Ron se parapeto en un rincón, esperando volver a ver aparecer esas bestias horrendas. Ella lo notó, y quiso tranquilizarlo.  
-¡NO! No tengas miedo Parecía avergonzada. Te pido mil pegdones pog habegte ategoguizado de esa manega…No va a volveg a sucedeg…Pego escuchagte hablag tan odiosamente, me dolió…  
El recobró la compostura, y pudo sonreírle. Comenzaba a poner su plan en marcha.  
-E…Esta bien, Yo también te pido que me perdones. ¿Podemos empezar nuevamente?-y le lanzo una mirada cargada de amor que ella no paso por alto.  
-Bien, te tgaje comida. La pgepague yo misma…Espego que sea de tu gusto…-Nuevamente parecía la joven dulce y bella que él había conocido el año anterior…  
Ella hizo aparecer una mesa y un par de sillas, y se sentaron. Ron, a dar cuenta al fin de lo que había en las bandejas. Ella, a parlotear. Inició un monologo sumamente tonto, acerca de su vida en común, DE SU PROXIMA BODA, de los hijos que iban a tener algún día, de los nombres que estos iban a llevar…  
Ron no podía más. La comida era intragable. Un completo asco. Esta chica merecía ir a Azkaban por lo mal que cocinaba. Lo que no estaba crudo, estaba quemado. Solo ella podía lograr quitarle el apetito. Con la comida y la charla. ¡Que latosa! En este momento, el se obligaba a masticar y tragar algo que no acertaba a descifrar que era. Mientras la miraba con cara de embobado; ella le describía como iba a ser la túnica que llevaría él, en su boda.  
Los dulces por suerte estaban bien. Parecía que por lo menos había tenido la ocurrencia de comprar algo en Honeydukes, para alegría del joven. Pero, ¿por que no había traído un elfo al menos para que se ocupara de cocinar?  
Ron cada tanto asentía, murmuraba algunas palabras y seguía mirándola con cara de enamorado. En su interior, ardía de furia; pero el se cuidaba muy bien de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Cuando él terminó de comer, ella seguía con su perorata, y el no pudo evitar una mirada con un dejo de fastidio.

-¿Te abugo, caguiño? ¿Que te gustaguia que hiciegamos ahoga?- Lo miró provocativa.

Ron, sintió que su fachada de enamorado, se desplomaba. Y no pudo evitar que la confusión que sentía, se reflejara en su rostro.  
_NO_. Pensó. Esto es demasiado. El rubor tiño sus mejillas. La miró asustado, y ella una vez mas, malinterpretó su expresión.  
-¡Ahhhh! Picagón…Ya me paguecía a mi que no aguantabas mas las ansias de besagme. Ven a mi, mi peligojo pguincipe…Y diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre el.  
Ron, definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto. Fleur se enroscaba contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera romperle los huesos. Parecía una boa a punto de acabar con él. Su lengua recorría ampliamente su boca, su cuello, su cara…Por Merlín, ¡esto estaba a punto de derribar todas sus defensas!!¡Estaban a punto de violarlo!!¡Y LE PARECIA FANTASTICO! Él decidió aprovechar la situación, y empezó a repartir besos y manotazos por donde ella se lo permitía, porque lo zamarreaba para un lado y otro, como a un espantapájaros…  
Cuando mejor se estaba poniendo la cosa, ella, repentinamente se separo de el. Tosió bajito y mientras le daba la espalda, dijo algo como que tenia que aclarar sus ideas y salió apurada; dejando al joven alborotado y maldiciéndola más que antes.  
¡Justo ahora tenia que aclararse las ideas!!¡El primer momento grato a su lado, y la señorita tenia que aclararse las ideas!!

.


	3. Chapter 3 ¡TENGO QUE SALIR!

**CAPITULO EDITADO!**

**CAPITULO TRES**

¡TENGO QUE SALIR!

.

Después de este inesperado acercamiento, (al menos para él lo había sido), Ron ya no sabía como reaccionar. Por un lado seguía queriendo huir...Aunque la idea de ser víctima de ESOS sentimientos de Fleur, le resultaba más que atractiva. JA! JA! Por lo menos esto tenía sus gratificaciones…

Y, estaba claro, ella estaba proyectando en él **SUS** deseos. Ella era quien no había podido resistirse a sus encantos. Aunque nadie lo había notado nunca, él se sabía un sex-symbol…Gracias al espejo del baño que ella había conjurado, Ron pudo observarse con detenimiento en el mismo… ¡SI!. SOY UN WINNER! Sonrió a la imagen que veía reflejada, y no pudo evitar tirarle un beso al aire. Este mínimo gesto lo devolvió a la realidad. ¡Gárgolas galopantes! qué estaba haciendo? Si lo viesen Fred y George… Bueno, pero era EL quien había sido secuestrado, era EL quien tenia que soportar la charla sin sentido de la bruja rubia, era EL quien era objeto de los deseos de esa belleza…Loca, si. Eso no podía negarlo; pero bella al fin. Y tan locamente enamorada de él, que iba a dejarla jugar a su antojo con su persona; hasta que a él se le pegara su locura.

El año anterior, había deseado estar en esa situación montones de veces. Desde que la vio descender del carruaje de su escuela, el joven quedó prendado de su belleza. La había visto concurrir al baile con otro, había padecido cada vez que ella le dirigía una que otra mirada; por poco se derrite, cuando ella después de que Harry rescatara a su hermanita, le había dado un casto beso en la mejilla , como agradecimiento…Él hubiera querido mas, pero como estaban las cosas, ese beso fue casi como ganar un partido de quidditch, habiendo anotado sólo él!!  
Y ahora, acá estaba. Cautivo de sus caprichos, a merced de sus deseos, sometiéndose a su entera voluntad…Si ESO era lo que ella querría él no iba a negárselo. El era un joven irresistible y se veía en la obligación de complacerla…Primero, iba a hacerle el favor de corresponder a sus deseos, y, mas tarde vería como salir de ahí….Eso ,siempre y cuando no cambiara de idea. Ya le resultaba agradable no tener que concurrir a clases y haberse sacado de encima a sus hermanos, el único problema era la comida; pero bueno, a lo mejor, ella mejoraba.

Estaba enfrascado en esos pensamientos y no la vio entrar. Automáticamente, salto de la cama donde se había recostado; y quiso abrazarla…  
Pero ella esquivó su presencia, y, parándose junto ala mesa, le señaló el tablero y las piezas que había hecho aparecer…No era lo que él tenia en mente, pero bueno, podía resultar interesante. Quizás con un poco de suerte, si la dejaba ganar, ella se pondría cariñosa…  
Después de un largo rato de padecimientos, Ron comprendió que nada iba a ser como el esperaba.  
Fleur no comprendía las reglas básicas del ajedrez mágico, las piezas se atacaban unas a otras, lo insultaban a el, le sacaban la lengua a ella; mientras se burlaban diciéndole que era una rubia tonta…En fin. Un verdadero desastre. Ella lloraba y a él le dolía la cabeza. Intento consolarla, para ver si podía recomponer la situación; pero ella estaba demasiado alterada. Con un hechizo hizo desaparecer el tablero, y después comenzó a acusarlo a el,"pog pgovocag que las piezas la insultagan y fuegan tan impegtinentes con ella".Ron quería hacerle entender que eso no dependía de él, que así era el ajedrez mágico, y que en definitiva también lo habían hecho blanco de sus agresiones; pero ella cada vez sollozaba mas fuerte, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y él, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Con toda la delicadeza posible, se acercó a ella, logró abrazarla y que apoye la cabeza en su hombro. No sabía que más podía hacer para confortarla, pero por lo menos ella había dejado de quejarse, así que eso ya era un buen comienzo. Empezó a besarla con ternura, mientras le murmuraba palabras cariñosas; analizando su reacción. Ella comenzó a corresponderle, pero seguía protestando.  
Finalmente, se dejo convencer. Lo abrazó, y tomó nuevamente la iniciativa. Hundió las manos en su pelo, y mientras le llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a saborearlo, ansiosa, urgente... Mmmmm….

Ron, se dejaba hacer, pero no por eso se quedó quieto. Con un movimiento, la apoyo contra la pared. Tomo sus brazos y los coloco por encima de su cabeza sosteniéndolos con una mano, mientras seguía besándola, haciéndose dueño de la situación. Ella lo miro sorprendida, y el comenzó a besarle el cuello, acercándose a su escote, mientras, su mano libre, comenzaba a incursionar por su espalda.  
La urgencia de ambos se hizo evidente. Con ternura, casi con miedo, avanzaban empujándose uno al otro contra las paredes del cuarto; mientras seguían tocándose torpemente, murmurando cosas mas para si mismos que para el otro.

El la había apoyado en la mesa, amoldando sus formas a las de ella. Ella levanto la vista, y al ver la mirada de él, sintió placer; parecía que no todos en Hogwarts eran tan lentos como parecían…  
Pero ella tampoco iba a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles... Salió corriendo de la habitación; dejando a Ron en un estado de confusión total y su temperatura corporal elevada…

El cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de recobrar la calma. ¿A QUE JUGABA ELLA? Se preguntó una y otra vez. Estaba agotado…Ella lo llevaba al paraíso, para después dejarlo caer a la nada…No comprendería nunca a las mujeres, y menos a esta en particular. Nuevamente la odió. La odió con todas sus fuerzas. Ella lo había secuestrado, había roto su vida en pedazos, y jugaba con el…Lo torturaba con el encierro, con su charla, con su comida, y ahora, con esto…  
¿Como podía ser tan cruel?

El iba a salir de allí. Aunque tuviera que estrangularla con sus propias manos, tenía que irse o iba a volverse loco…Como ella.  
Las horas pasaban lentas. Ron quería gritar, romper todo, sentía que algo crecía en su interior, tristeza y enojo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía vacío. Un rayo iluminó la habitación. Se había desatado una tormenta, pero él, solo ahora lo notaba. Con su propio temporal interno, tenía suficiente… Los rayos se sucedían, interminables, la habitación estaba tomando un aire fantasmal, que lo asfixiaba…

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Primero sintió miedo, pero le hizo gracia. Así que la niña dorada se asustaba con los truenos? Pobrecita…  
La pose irónica le duró poco."Recordó" que él dependía de ella y si algo malo le pasaba a Fleur, el estaría en peores problemas que ahora.

Tanteo el picaporte y para su sorpresa, pudo abrir la puerta. Dudó un instante, acordándose de las tres terribles arañazas que guardaban ésta, pero como no vió ni rastros de las bestias, avanzó, tratando de parecer valiente. Se chocó de frente con una escalera, y comenzó a bajar, pensando en qué sorpresa pudiera encontrar…  
Buscaba algo con que defenderse en caso de necesitarlo, y decidió que un candelabro de metal podía servirle.

Avanzaba sin hacer ruido por un pasillo. Mas allá pudo ver una sala ,con unos sillones, y allí fue. Comenzó a rodear el sillón mas grande…AAAAGGGHHHHH !!Se llevo tal susto que su propio grito se mezclo con el de Fleur, que lo miraba aterrorizada, hecha un ovillo en el sillón..BASTA FLEUR!! Es que no te cansas de intentar matarme!! Con un susto así…No pudo terminar la frase. A pesar de toda la rabia que ella le provocaba, verla así, indefensa, asustada, vulnerable; le provocó ternura. Ella seguía mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, y le castañeteaban los dientes. Fleur… FLEUR!! SOY YO, FLEUR, NO tengas miedo! Se arrodilló lentamente a su lado,y tomándola de la barbilla, la obligo a mirarlo. No te asustes, es solo una tormenta, le dijo. Ella se aferro a él.  
No me dejes, pog favor, me ategoguizan las tormentas… Pegdoname todo lo que te estoy haciendo, pego pog lo que mas quiegas, no me dejes sola…El no pudo resistirse, se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola, y mientras afuera arreciaba la tormenta, ellos se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza , consolándola .

.


	4. Chapter 4 LES PRESENTO A

CAPITULO 4

LES PRESENTO A...

.

Los días que siguieron a la tormenta, transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Ella le había levantado el confinamiento, por lo que él, ahora deambulaba libremente por la casa; que era bastante espaciosa. No era gran cosa, pero ya era un avance. El le ayudaba a preparar las comidas, que por cierto, ya sabían mejor; e incluso a veces bromeaba recordándole la tormenta.

-Como no se te ocurrió conjurar un hechizo para acallar los truenos y los relámpagos, si tanto te aterrorizan?-  
-No se, caguiño, la togmenta me anula pog completo, no puedo gueaccionag…Y no te bugles de mi, pogque puedo haceg apagueced unas bonitas agañas!!-  
-¡NO! ¡Prometo no molestarte, pero arañas no, nada de arañas!-Y los dos terminaban riendo juntos.  
Pero ese comportamiento por parte de Ron, el único fin que tenía era que ella bajara la guardia, para poder escapar. Si ella no quería disfrutar de su bello cuerpo, él nada tenía que hacer en esa casa. Escaparía…  
Pero ella tenía otros planes. Lo único que esperaba de él, era que caiga rendido a sus pies. Que la idolatre, como ella merecía. Y aunque tuviera que darle un filtro de amor, iba a lograr que él bese el suelo por donde ella caminaba. Pero lo del filtro era solo la última opción. Al fin y al cabo, él era solo un jovencito inexperto, casi tonto, como todos los que concurrían a su tonta escuela. Alto, atractivo, SEXY, musculoso…NO, NO, NO…Tenia que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, sino, iba a ser ella quien caiga a los pies de él. No importaba lo mucho que él la atrajera, ELLA era nieta de veela, y debía conseguir si o si, que Ron se convirtiera en su esclavo.  
Cuando él finalmente, estuviera domesticado, podría presentarlo a su familia, se casarían, tendrían muuuuchos hijitos, que serian tan bellos como ellos; y el viviría para complacer todos sus caprichos…  
Cuando había pasado poco mas de un mes de su cautiverio; Ron presentaba todos los síntomas de haber sucumbido a sus encantos…Se mostraba atento y cortés, soportaba callado sus comentarios despectivos hacia sus amigos, su escuela, el quiditch (como si ella pudiera opinar de algo que no fuera ELLA), la miraba idiotizado mientras ella hablaba sin parar, ponía cara de bobo cada vez que ella decía "caguiño; asentía con aspecto de enamorado cuando ella repetía por enésima vez, cuantas damas de honor iba a tener ella en su boda…ELLA. ELLA. ELLA. Todo giraba alrededor de ELLA…Como lo aburría...Principalmente cuando le leía en voz alta la revista "Corazón de Bruja. Ella realmente creía que a él pudiera interesarle toda esa bobada de "diez consejos para hacerlo tuyo…"

Aparte, ella no había hecho caso de los diez consejos; directamente lo secuestró…Le daba risa pensar que un año atrás babeara de solo imaginarla. El en esa época deseaba estar con ella, tanto como ahora quería huir.  
Tan bien actuó Ron su papel de enamorado, que ella comenzó a creerle, y tan deseosa estaba de creerle que decidió que ya era hora de disfrutar de su conquista…  
El, dormía, ajeno a los planes de ella. No era una imagen sexy, lo que ella vio al entrar a su cuarto. El joven dormía boca abajo, una pierna y un brazo colgaban de la cama, tenía la boca abierta, RONCABA…Qué hogog, pensó ella haciendo una mueca; pero ya modificaré eso. Cuando él fuera su marido, ella conseguiría que hasta dormido tuviera el aspecto de adonis que debía tener para complacerla. Oh, si. Ella se iba a encargar de que él fuera envidiado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres. Iba a modificar todos sus malos hábitos, iba a enseñarle a vestirse y comportarse…

El sintió que algo rozaba su pierna, y, pegó un salto asustado.-ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS. AR…-  
Su grito se congeló en su garganta. Ella lo miraba seductora desde su cama. Ron se frotó los ojos. Estaba soñando. Ella le sonrió.  
-Caguiño…Decidí que pog tu buen compogtamiento, meguecias un pguemio. Y que mejog pguemio que tu adogada Fleg? - ¡Gárgolas galopantes!! ¿Por que no podía sencillamente aparecerse y permanecer callada? Caguiño, Caguiño…Cuando saliera de ésta, al que se atreviera a llamarlo cariño, le lanzaría un aveda…Desechó todos estos pensamientos. Tenía que actuar .Y rápido. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de volver a salir corriendo, dejándolo alborotado. NO SEÑOR. Esta vez no.  
Lo que él no sabía, era que ella en lo que menos pensaba era en huir. Estaba tanto o mas dispuesta que él. Creía que ya lo tenía en un puño, y era hora de divertirse un poquito. Total, a esta altura él ya no se le iba a escapar…  
Se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro. La delicadeza que la caracterizaba, había desaparecido. Lo besaba, lo mordía, lo tocaba…Guaaau!! ¡Esta mujer está como loca!!Pensaba el joven. Pero él no iba a quedarse atrás. Estaban en medio de una contienda, y los dos pensaban ganar.  
Como ella lo había sorprendido durmiendo, él solo llevaba sus calzoncillos. Pero ella iba completamente vestida, por lo que Ron, en medio de torpes manotazos, fue quitándole todas las prendas. Cada nueva pieza de ropa que desaparecía, era celebrada por ambos con besos, caricias, risas, mordiscos…Estaban eufóricos.  
Ron creía que en ESE momento iba a empezar a gritar VIVA HOGWARTS! Ella lo había vuelto loco con todos los comentarios degradantes que había lanzado acerca de su escuela. Pero finalmente, él estaba dejando el honor de Hogwarts bien en alto!  
"Caguiño" no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Había comenzado a quitarle la ropa interior, mientras no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla. Ella se estremecía y él la sentía derretirse bajo sus manos…IBA A HACERLO…

**NUNCA**. Ni en sus peores pesadillas podía imaginarse lo que paso a continuación.  
Cuando él creyó que había llegado ese momento que nunca olvidaría, haces de luz roja surcaron la habitación. Gritos. Confusión. El quiso retroceder, cubrirla con su cuerpo, proteger a Fleur; pero ya era tarde. Del susto, terminó cayéndose de la cama. En cuanto pudo, se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla. pero al comenzar a tantear con su mano, lo único que pudo encontrar fue algo pegajoso; cubierto en partes por plumas y en partes, por los mas horribles granos que alguien pudiera haber imaginado nunca…NOOOOOO!! ¿Que era eso? ¿Que había pasado? ¿Era otra forma de ella de torturarlo? Se encogió asustado. No entendía que estaba sucediendo.  
Escuchó que alguien grito ¡"LUMUS!"Y lo que vio, lo sobresaltó de tal forma, que se ahogó y le agarró un ataque de tos. Paradas en medio de la habitación estaban Hermione y Ginny. La mirada de él vagaba desde la cama, donde se encontraba "eso", al lugar donde estaban las dos jóvenes; que entre divertidas y furiosas, lo miraban expectantes. Finalmente, las dos se abalanzaron encima de él. Los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo. Ron quería saber como se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en el colegio, y como habían podido dar con él. Ellas lo ignoraron, pero continuaron hablando entre ellas.

-Parece que tan mal no la estaba pasando, ¿no?-  
-NO. Parece que mientras nosotras pasamos las penurias del infierno para rescatarlo, EL SEÑOR, se divertía a lo grande. CLARO…-  
-Si. Total; que le va a importar la angustia que vivimos desde que descubrimos al impostor que había en lugar de ÉL-  
-A lo mejor era preferible dejar al impostor, ¿NO? Era mas inteligente que ÉL, mas atento, menos gruñón…-Todo esto, mientras lo zamarreaban para un lado y otro, comprobando que no estuviera lastimado. Ron parecía una marioneta gigante.  
-BAASSSSTA!-Gritó el de pronto. Las dos jóvenes dejaron de hablar y de sacudirlo, y lo miraron enojadas. Nunca iban a perdonarle haberlo encontrado en ESA situación con su loca captora. El podría haber usado un poco más su cabeza; y menos, otras partes de su cuerpo…  
-Chicas: les voy a estar eternamente agradecido por haberme rescatado, pero… ¿NO PODRIAN HABERSE TARDADO UN RATITO MÁS?? Total, ¿que les costaba??-Dicho lo cual, las abrazó a las dos; apretándolas contra su cuerpo, con fuerza.  
-¡RON, POR FAVOR! ¿No te parece que podrías resfriarte??-Gritó Ginny, divertida. Hermione se apartó avergonzada. Con la euforia de haberlo encontrado, había pasado por alto su casi desnudez.  
Mientras él se ponía la ropa, ellas le relataron como habían descubierto todo.  
-Fleur te había idealizado tanto, que el doble que dejó en el colegio ocupando tu lugar; era todo lo contrario a ti. Al día siguiente de la suplantación, ya nos olíamos que algo andaba mal. Te tendimos una trampa, y tu caíste. Bueno, en realidad tu otro tú…-  
-Fleur no conocía prácticamente nada de tu infancia, de modo que tu otro tú, tampoco.-En ese momento tomó la palabra Ginny.-Sin contar que en tres días te habías convertido en el mejor estudiante de Gryffindor, eras muuuy atento con todo el mundo, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy…Ja, Ja, Ja…Deberías haber visto su cara!-  
-Aunque pensándolo bien, hubiera sido mejor quedarnos con el falso Ron. Mama seguramente estaría feliz… ¡Recibió cartas de un par de profesores hablando de tus logros y felicitándote!-Estaba por empezar a reír, y le hizo un guiño, pícara.  
-Una vez que se vio descubierto, el impostor nos contó todo lo que el sabía de los planes de Fleur y el resto lo descubrimos nosotras…Lo mas difícil fue llegar a esta casa. Cada vez que nos acercábamos, nos atacaba un grupo de arañas…Se ve que ella creyó que compartíamos tu fobia; pero lo único que logró fue demorarnos… ¡MALDITA LOCA! Tendría que haberle echado unos mocomurciélagos…-  
-¿Pero se puede saber que le hicieron? Ron la miraba con un poco de repulsión. No es que no esté de acuerdo, pero me hubiera gustado ocuparme a mi…-Miró a sus salvadoras, y pensó que era mejor callarse.  
-SI. ¡YA NOS IMAGINAMOS COMO!- Gritaron a coro las chicas. Ginny lo miraba como si en cualquier momento le fuera a lanzar el hechizo a él…Las jóvenes ultimaron todos los detalles. Enviaron a Fleur con su familia, con la cual ya se habían comunicado; (la joven iba a pasar una temporada en San Mungo, para quitarle eso de andar secuestrando galanes) y ellos regresaron al colegio. Lo que quedaba del año pasó rápido, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya casi habían olvidado el incidente. Salvo Fred y George, que no dejaban de hacer bromas acerca de su época de hijo modelo.  
Las chicas y él, acordaron no contarle a nadie más lo que había pasado.

Al llegar las vacaciones, todos se trasladaron a La Madriguera. Hermione fue con ellos, sus padres se habían ido de viaje, y en la casa todos se alegraban de verla. Después del rescate, los vínculos entre ellos tres se habían estrechado aún más. Y ellas no lo admitían, pero se alegraban de haberlo encontrado sano salvo, y aparentemente, sin haberse enamorado de Fleur…A veces él, para provocarlas, les echaba en cara lo bien que la hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran atacado en ESE instante; pero ellas sabían que en el fondo se los agradecía.  
El que estaba muy misterioso ese verano era Bill. Cada tanto desaparecía por unos días, para volver con cara de haber visitado el paraíso…Cuando le preguntaban, reía y les decía que no se pongan impertinentes. Casi al fin del verano, Bill les dijo a todos que quería que conozcan a alguien. Iba a traer una persona a comer a la casa, y quería que todos estén ahí para conocerla.  
Cuando llego el día, todos estaban nerviosos. Molly no dejaba ningún detalle librado al azar. No sabía quien era la visita, pero quería causar una buena impresión.  
La puerta se abrió, y Bill se asomó por ella. Su visita permanecía en la entrada. Ron, aprovechando la distracción de Molly estaba casi sumergido en la heladera, tomando leche directamente del envase.

-¡FAMILIA!-escuchó exclamar a su hermano.-¡LES PRESENTO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!!-  
Ron comenzó a girar hacia su hermano, para ver a su nueva cuñadita, pero algo lo hizo paralizarse…Ese destello rubio….  
-PEGO CAGUIÑO!!No hace falta que seas TAN galante cuando estamos en publico!!-  
Ron sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y comenzó a toser, mientras el envase caía de sus manos. Hermione y Ginny corrieron a ayudarlo.

Ya se ocuparían ellas de la nueva cuñadita…

.


End file.
